


The Fallout - Part 2: Alana - Part 1 (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal - Part 5)

by ElectraRhodes



Series: "Oops, I did it again" Hannigram Style [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Competency Kink, Drama Llama, Fluff, I am a submarine, M/M, Missing Scene, Season 1, See what I did there, as canon as a whole armada, for the tags, post organ donor, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Will slept with Hannibal, Hannibal slept with Will.More than once.There's fallout.Also more than once.Still based on an excellent gif set by Sirenja-and-the-stag who may be really hoping this series ends soon.It's not a series. Nope. 1000+ people can be wrong. Not a series. For sure. I tripped and fell on the keyboard.





	The Fallout - Part 2: Alana - Part 1 (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal - Part 5)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).



> Tagging Hannibal's Imago. In a sTAGgering effort to be amusing.
> 
> Tiggity Tab the nightmare Tag

'Will? What happened? Earlier, in the lab? You looked, more unsettled than usual'

Will looks at his cell phone. Really Alana is the only person in the whole of Virginia who automatically makes him feel like an idiot. He wishes he'd let it go to voicemail. He looks around the scene, good, no one that close, he sidles off to a nearby park bench,

'I'm fine. I haven't done anything. Not last week especially. They were just fooling around'

'Are you sure? You can always talk to me Will'

Will worries his bottom lip with his teeth, he scrunches his nose up a little, resettles his glasses on his face a little straighter. It doesn't matter that she can't see any of these little tics. And no, no he can't always talk to her, especially about.. Alana interrupts his train of thought, nearly derails it,

'Will? I recognise your delaying tactics. What aren't you telling me?'

He makes a sort of grimace and ducks his head, looks at the cell again as though he's considering it having a little accident. Glances around for a suitable decorative fountain he could drop it into,

'Will? I can hear you trying to be cute. I'm not sure it'll work on me. But, nice try'

'Alright' he sighs a long drawn out breath 'Hannibal and I might have done something slightly, err, inappropriate last week'

'Might have? Or did? Actually, wait, those are both stupid questions. So. What happened then? Oh. Oh. Wait. Oh Will. Not the opera?'

Having just thrown Hannibal under a bus, he frowns, does the scrunchy nose thing again,

'Errr, no, not the opera..?'

'Oh.. but I thought.. oh. Well. And with, err, well never mind about that at all. I must have misunderstood '

Will blinks,

'I'm not quite sure I know what you mean'

'Nothing. Not a thing. But he's not upset you has he? I mean, he's mostly nice to you isn't he? Encouraging. Supportive. You've had dinner with him haven't you?'

'Well, yes, but he does that for all his friends'

'Don't I know it? He certainly does'

'Yeah. I mean. We've errr. What did you mean about the opera Alana?'

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe you should speak with him about it?'

'Maybe. Little bit'

'So, then. Jolly good. As long as he's not upset you. What did you say he did? I think I missed that? Should I speak to him?'

'No!!' He squeaks desperately, she sighs a little,

'I shouldn't have said anything. Really. It's fine. And, well, it could have been much worse.'

Will doesn't really want to know but asks anyway,

'Worse? How?'

Alana laughs, a little tinkly sound,

'Yes! Much worse! I mean, you could have slept with him!'

Will can only stare at his phone in horror.

..............


End file.
